Age is jsut a number
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He knew there'd be more moments like this, there'd be times when she would worry that people thought he was too young for her and he'd worry the opposite but so long as they were able to reassure each other just like they were now he was confident they'd be fine, after all age really was just a number and one that he found it hard to care about when she was anywhere near.


**Age is just a number**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **. He knew there'd be more moments like this, there'd be times when she would worry that people thought he was too young for her and he'd worry the opposite but so long as they were able to reassure each other just like they were now he was confident they'd be fine, after all age really was just a number and one that he found it hard to care about when she was anywhere near.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the "mistaken age" challenge in which one character must be mistaken for being older or younger than their actual age. Fun and fluffy T rating for minimal use of adult language other than that no warnings.

"No James just leave me alone and go home will you." Jean snapped storming through her front door as James followed trying to keep up with the pace she'd set since they left the open air concert at the park close to her home. He been looking forward to the event and the fact that she'd agreed to go with him in spite of the fact that world music really wasn't her thing. Now with one ill-timed comment from someone they didn't even know the whole day was ruined.

"Jean stop this they don't even know us why are you letting them get to you and spoil our day?" He sighed wishing he could just turn back the clock and hour and stay away from the group of girls who had chosen to set their picnic up beside them.

"That's the point you're missing James, god how can you not see it? The fact they didn't know us is what makes it so bloody bad, that's what everyone is thinking when they see us together you realise that don't you? They look at us and think you've taken your fucking granny out for the day!"

"Don't exaggerate they never suggested you were my grandmother." James laughed immediately regretting the attempt to lighten the mood as he watched her eyes cloud with even more anger and she pulled away from him as he tried to reach for her.

"They actually apologised for hitting on my "son" in front of me I mean I know I'm older than you but I'm not old enough to be your bloody mother do I actually look that terrible? Do we actually look that ridiculous when we're together? Is that what everyone is thinking that you're way out of my league and you're just…I don't know….playing round with me till someone younger and prettier comes along? It's a joke I can't believe I ever thought this would work just go we can't….."

"No." James interrupted the abruptness of his reply stopping her for a second as she stared at him in shock. He could live with her having a rant about the comments made by the girls they had run into, he could even live with reassuring her that they were wrong, actually he'd been quite looking forward to that but he was not going to let her suggest that their relationship was a joke or couldn't work. Pulling her into his arms, ignoring her continued protests he kissed her in a way he hoped showed that he was going to be the one to decide if their relationship could or couldn't work and it would be nothing to do with the opinions of others. "Firstly and most importantly our relationship is not a joke, I love you and that wouldn't change even if every other person on the face of the earth thought we shouldn't be together. Secondly I am not "playing around" as you put it with you, I am with you because I want to be and because there isn't another woman alive that could make me feel like you do."

"Well clearly that's not…" Jean began ready to launch into another rant and list of reasons why they should just give up now as he put his finger gently on her lips silencing her.

"I haven't finished." He smiled the gentle tender edge to his gaze soothing the panic that had been consuming her since they had their confrontation with the young women at the concert. "I don't care what age you are or if you are ten years older than me or 50 years older you look fantastic and I am so proud to be seen with you and have people know that you love me. I am definitely not out of your league if anything it's the other way round now please don't let some stupid comment by some random girls who were probably just jealous because they could never be as beautiful and sexy as you not matter how old they got."

"They were definitely not jealous did you see them? Even when I was their age I couldn't have pulled off what they were wearing."

"No I didn't notice because I don't notice anyone else when you're around." James smiled already knowing he'd won the argument as she raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Not even the one in barely there shorts and a bikini top?" Jean asked laughing as he shook his head firmly. "Liar but I love you for not pointing out every man within a 40 foot radius had noticed her."

"No they hadn't because they were too busy looking at you and thinking how lucky I am." James continued. "Now do you think maybe we could go back to the concert and enjoy it without you panicking that everyone thinking you're too old to be there?"

"You really want to go back to the concert right now?" She smiled meeting his eyes and letting her lips gently brush his as her hand ran the length of his chest coming to rest of the growing bulge in his trousers.

"I suppose there's always the next one." James replied taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the stairs. He knew there'd be more moments like this, there'd be times when she would worry that people thought he was too young for her and he'd worry the opposite but so long as they were able to reassure each other just like they were now he was confident they'd be fine, after all age really was just a number and one that he found it hard to care about when she was anywhere near.


End file.
